


Why are you with me

by orphan_account



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based of of how i feel, Happy sometimes, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad jude, Sucide thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why are you with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing but new to here so yeah. Some chaps will b looooooooobnnnnggg some will be short. THe short ones to keep ya on ur toes - Chanyn

" I don't get this I don't get you. Connor could hear the words echoing every which way. And he looked at the boy who he loved with all of his frickin heart and kissed him. Alarms went off in his head like every time they did when he thought of jude but this time he ignored them. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Connor leaned in to kiss the brown headed boy again but fell to the floor. "NO Jude said with such a force that imeadily reminded Connor of his dad. " I am not going to be some secret or fling that you have. "But jude i think i like you.... Connor said very quietly. It hurt Connors heart to say it beacuse he knew what was going to happen. He waited to be laughed at, screamed at, anything but there was only quiet. Agin connor fell to the floor but was happier beacuse the cause was jude kissing him with such a force that connor did not think jude had in him. "Fucking A Connor what  th e hell are you  fucking doing." Adam screamed. I....I...I.. Jude said so freakin scared. Connor stood up and simply said " Kissing Jude, BAM Connor fell to the floor after adam hit him. " Well i hope you had fun beacuse you will never kiss that fag again. Adam pulled connor up and out of the room leaving jude all by himself.


End file.
